


My Crazy Cousins

by Fireember345



Series: Butterfly Sisters Shorts [3]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireember345/pseuds/Fireember345
Summary: The Dark Butterflies visit the Light as Calavera cringed at one name.
Relationships: Festivia Butterfly/Prince Musty Mountains, Miss Heinous | Meteora Butterfly/Original Character(s)
Series: Butterfly Sisters Shorts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662877
Kudos: 4





	My Crazy Cousins

In a carriage heading to Butterfly Castle…

The royal Dark Butterflies were riding as it was time for their children (Calavera, Nova, Sol, and Apollo) to have a playdate with Festivia’s children (Dirhhennia and Crescenta).

The sister made a pact to have their children keep a close bond with each other. Though it can be difficult since Meteora’s eldest (Calavera) is ten years old and Festivia’s eldest is six years old. The Butterfly Sisters have high hopes that their bond will grow strong. But there was one thing that made Meteora a little uneasy.

“Mom, are you sure that we have to see them?” Calavera whined a bit as Meteora was holding onto the toddler Apollo.

“Sweetie, we have been over this. They are family and it is important for the family to stay close. Besides, I thought you liked your Aunt Festivia.” Meteora reminded as her half-demon daughter sighed.

“It’s not her and I don’t even mind Dirry, despite being crabby all the time. It’s just-… Egh, Crescenta.” Calavera explained as everyone in the carriage cringed at the name.

“Just… try to bear it, everyone. I’m sure the girl’s a little less of a hazard right now.” Lucia requested, though not believing it herself.

“Crescenta… I wonder what’s wrong with that child. She seems to enjoy causing trouble.” Meteora moaned.

“Still a little on the cautious side since he set fire to your tail, huh?” Lucia chuckled slightly.

“Cousin Crescy set fire to Mama’s tail?” Nova gasped as she hugged her doll.

The Mewnster Queen moaned at that memory.

* * *

_Six months earlier at the Ponyhead’s party…_

_The Queen Butterflies came to the party of the Ponyheads to celebrate their treaty signing._

_Though it was more of an adult part, little three-year-old Crescenta Butterfly wanted to go and Festivia thought she would be a delight at the party. It would also be good for her young daughter to personally meet her Aunt Meteora._

_“Look, look, lady with tail! Lady with tail!” Her little ball of sunshine squealed as she pointed to Festivia’s sister Meteora, who was with Gemini her assistant._

_“There she is. Mety, Mety, hey.” Festivia called out as Meteora turned around to see her sister and her sister’s daughter._

_“Oh, hey there Festy and who is this young princess?” Meteora greeted her sister with a hug then looked down to see her younger niece._

_Meteora hadn’t seen her since she was just a baby, cute bunny-cheeked girl._

_“Crescy! Crescy!” Crescenta cheered as her mother laughed._

_“She sure inherited your lively energy.” Meteora chuckled a bit._

_“I know, that’s what Mushy says. Anyways, how’s little Apollo?”_

_“He’s doing just fine. Hard to believe he inherited five eyes instead of three or two.”_

_“He’s such a little cutie, all your kids are.”_

_“Well, your children have their charms too.”_

_“Ah, milady,” Gemini spoke up from their conversation._

_“Yes?”_

_“Your tail is on fire.”_

_“WHAT?” Meteora gasped to see that Crescenta hold a candle and her tail, setting her tail on fire!_

_“Pwetty! Pwetty! Made tail pwetty!” Crescenta squealed as her tail was ablaze!_

_Meteora screamed, gaining the attention of the partygoers as Festivia grabbed her wand poured out the contents of the drink!_

_“Mety, I am so sorry!” Festivia gasped as the fire was gone and Meteora was checking the damage._

_“Where did she even get the candle?” Meteora questioned her sister._

* * *

Present-day…

“Where did she get the candle?” Lucia wondered as she feared the little girl would do the same to her own children’s tails.

“I have no clue. But Festivia told me she’s been curving her daughter’s pyromaniac tendencies.” The Mewnster Queen spoke as she was still growing back some of her fur from the fire.

“But just in case, kids, make sure you keep your tails in your clothing,” Lucia ordered her kids.

“Yes, Mummy.” They all said.

* * *

Later at Butterfly Castle…

“Queen Festivia, Queen Meteora, Queen Lucia and the princesses and prince of Eclipseshire have arrived.” The steward announced as the family walk down the throne room.

Festivia smiled as she hugged her sister and the parents began to talk. While they did, the children except for Apollo for being too young were led to the playroom to spend some time with Dirhhennia and Crescenta.

Though Dirhhennia glanced at them for a moment, she went back to writing her sad poems. Her sister, however, was bouncing off the walls to see them.

“Hey, guys!!” Crescenta bellowed.

“Hey, Crescenta,” Calavera spoke blandly as she began work on her tapestry on the floor while her sisters stood behind her.

* * *

In the Tapestry Room…

Festivia and Meteora were looking up to the tapestry of their mother as they remembered all the wonderful times they had together.

“Man, I wonder if this how Mother felt when we were children.” Festivia wondered.

“Frustrated yet content. Probably. We were both troublemakers. More you than me.” Meteora chuckled as she felt like she needed to ask her sister something, “So, Festivia, about Crescenta…”

“Don’t worry, Mety. I’ve already handled her love of fire, mostly.”

BOOM!!

Both queens fell to the floor as the castle rumbled from the explosion!

The Butterfly Sisters popped out of the room to see smoke coming from the playroom.

“But now I’m working on her love for explosions…” Festivia chuckled nervously as she and her sister rushed to the playroom, unaware that the children were waiting for them to leave.

“Come on! Come on! Let’s go see the Grandma Room.” The mischievous Crescenta demanded as she dragged Calavera into the room.

* * *

In the playroom…

Everything was a mess with frosting and glitter as Meteora was forced to scrap her children from the walls.

“Are you all alright?” The Dark Butterfly wondered to her offspring.

“Yes, Mama. But Cousin Crescy took our sister.” Sol explained as she was being cleaned up by Festivia.

“Where?” The light Butterfly wondered.

“She used an explosion as a distraction so she could take Calavera to the Grandma Room because Calavera wanted to look at them.” Dirhhennia ratted out as she managed to escape the glitter from the sticky walls.

* * *

In the Tapestry Room…

“We shouldn’t be in here and we shouldn’t be here with a flammable torch,” Calavera advised as she loved the designs and details of the old portraits of her family.

“Come on, you wanted to have a looky-loo.” The tiny princess squeaked as her candle was getting very close to the tapestry.

“Careful!!” Calavera gasped but the tiny princess wasn’t listening.

Then, something inside Calavera awakened.

“Dip down…”

Soon the queens came in to see that Calavera was dipping down as she used a spell to hoist Crescenta in the air.

“No! Down! Down!” Crescenta screamed with a fit as her candle disappeared and appeared in Calavera’s hand.

“We’re leaving the room.” Calavera huffed as she turned around to see her mother and aunt.

* * *

In the Throne Room…

After everything was settled with Crescenta given a scolding and Meteora’s remarks on how advance her daughter was, it was time for the families to separate once more and return home.

Yes, Calavera’s family was crazy, but she could say one thing. She owed it to the nutty princess for helping her Dip Down. Something that will be useful later in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> I changed the ages from Calavera's bio since I am able to do so for the Bio.


End file.
